Princess Kylah ap Geir
Princess Kylah ap Geir is the primary protagonist of the Masteri Cycle Kylah ap Geir is a Sidhe Princess from the Masteri Tribe. She is second born child to King Aerlic and Queen Mihan. Her older brother is Prince Brodhan ap Geir and her younger brother is Prince Eriu ap Geir. History Princess Kylah was charged with a quest by her father, as per the rites of adulthood. She was asked to go and find Harula's Diadem and bring it back. Kylah recruited the Shaman's apprentice Krysta to her party along with her brother Brodhan. Kylah gradually recruited two Fiorne scouts, Kitral and Kisyah and a berserker called Octalian. On the route north she met a forester called Curradar. She also recruited former sell-sword Kemmor as part of a caravan with Sudari merchant De Haan. De Haan purchased the Starrick slave Seveir for the princess but she gave him his freedom after they left Starrick lands. She met Shadi warriors Salim and Ali whilst fighting Night Goblins and allowed them to join the party with the vague promise of them later being allowed the Diadem when she had completed her quest. Kylah lead the party to Nayirim, once the Diadem had been located and met Paropholos, an old mercenary colleague of Kemmor. Her party slew Pitos the Hawk, a known gangster in the employ of the shadowy Red Prince. She met Prince Elibar Kayne, the second son of the King of Nayrim and agreed to allow him to join the party, over the objection of some members of the party. She allowed young Nayerse scout Sabra to join the party on their journey to the Greyhorn Mountains. On arriving at the Bastion she recruited mercenaries Torvaldar and Nadim, with the promise that they would be paid for their work. She then trekked up the mountain to Copak where she added Sudarese guide Tinlen and the Wodejar Chodak to the group. A pair of mercenaries: the Svaerick warrior Torvaldar and a silent Sassari archer called Nadim, joined the party. Kylah has had a growing romantic interest in Kemmor which has only intensified since they shared a kiss on route to Sudar. Their burgeoning relationship is now finally known about by Brodhan, who does appear to approve. The two were hand-fastened before the battle at Copak. During the fighting at the Woada Kavir Kylah lost her first party members as the mercenary Torvaldar and the former slave, Seveir, were both killed. Later during the fierce fighting at Copak, Salim's man Ali was killed fighting goblins. Loss has been something that Kylah has had to become used to. Kylah then lead the party back to Nayirim where they chartered the ship "The Lucky Wanderer" to go and find the Stormbreaker. They added young magic user Lotifolos and experienced warrior Draxos. They set out to the isle of Facelos where they encountered the primitive bloodkin and the goblins and formorians who had overrun the temple. Draxos was killed fighting goblins and then during a battle with a mighty formorian, Octalian was killed. The Diadem guided the party to the hidden island of Depados where the stormbreaker could be found. Party Members Current Party Brodhan Krysta Kisyah Kitral Curradar Kemmor Sabra Lotifolos "Lots" Ozgrim Sabrandt Donal MacRoth Former Party Members Elibar -returned to raise the Nayerse army Tinlen -returned to his family in Sudar Seveir -fallen Salim -fallen Ali -fallen Torvaldar -fallen Draxos -fallen Octalian -fallen Chodak -fallen Daasi -fallen Nadim -fallen Carcyl -fallen Yori "Young Axe" -fallen Regnar "Blackthorn" -fallen Golvir "Crackjaw" -fallen Niharal -fallen Selan Vautinor -fallen Dalprys Furiv -fallen In Game Stats Kylah ap Geir 10'th Level Sidhe Archer' -Stand Off -''3rd tier'' HP 22 Carry Limit 8 Trickshot Pierce Agile Razor Tip Combat Archer Skillful Immortal XP 89 Longbow, Shortsword, Leather Armor __FORCETOC__